Frau's bereavement
by Maeve-yeo
Summary: Its a re-write of chapter 20, page 22 - where Teito is helpin Frau grieve for Bastien-sama. I also put it into book form i think it suits the anime quite well considering its about death :


07-ghost chapter 20, page 22 re-write, also put into book format.

The anime/manga **07 Ghost** is **copyrighted to its creator**; however this **re-write** of **chapter 20, page** **22 **which is also put into book format is copyrighted to me: **Maeve Victoria Yeo**.

When death calls your name . . . a veil of darkness will cast itself over your eyes, no matter how young, kind, brave or beautiful you are; deaths calling cannot be resisted. Some people are afraid of death, other people are afraid how their death will come about and some who are at peace with what God created simply accept that death is inevitable. Not even priests are immune from death: those who bask in the presence of God daily; that fact has been demonstrated by Bastien-sama.

Frau's special person, yet I have not seen Frau: weep, break-down, cry or despair at this calling from death which has come most suddenly and dangerously. I . . . cannot understand that, I mean death brings not only the ending of a life, it's . . . it's almost like a curse it brings: sadness, weakness, despair and even more than one death sometimes. Not even Frau one of the 7 ghosts is immune to this curse.

However I do understand that people deal with death and its curse in different ways, fore we are all different, not only in looks but in our emotions our ideas our morals and our presentation of the emotion we are feeling. Death is so complicated that most of us cannot understand it's complexity it would simply overwhelm us with the emotions it brings, with the fact that it has the power to take away what we want to protect most in this world. When people hear the word death, a mask of sombreness creeps over their faces and their eyes are down-cast, yet none of us can truly understand "death".

I found Frau sitting on a ridge, as the last rays of the sun were leaving the cobalt blue sky. I sat back to back with him, enjoying the cold evening air and watching the shadows that danced upon the brick wall of my sanctuary.

"Have you grieved properly?" I asked the fatal question which I had been dying to ask all this time yet only found the courage when I had my back to him.

"What nonsense are you spouting now brat?" he asked in an almost lazy tone.

This time I'd had enough, I stood up roughly and almost fell because of my rage and disbelief but managed to keep my balance, just.

"What do you mean nonsense? It's not nonsense to grieve for someone you cared about who's gone from this world!" I was yelling at this point and Frau turned round to look at me he looked taken aback but at the same time a flicker of sorrow crossed over his features.

I saw this and slumped to my knees a bit ashamed but I had not completely given up on Frau.

"Why! . . . Why haven't you cried for Bastien-sama yet Frau, I don't understand why?" I was nearly in tears at this point and must have a looked a complete fool, but I didn't care.

"I've gotten used to it-people dying all around me, one has to get used to it kid, that's called life." He said this blankly showing no emotion.

"What! No one can ever get used to that Frau! When you lose someone you love, you can never talk to them again, see them again or hold them again! Anyone even you must be upset because of that vital fact!"

I was yelling now and hot tears were streaming down my cheeks, I looked up in time to see a faint smile touch Frau's lips, he ruffled my hair and then rested his head on my shoulder. A melody escaped my lips; it was hauntingly sweet yet sorrowful at the same time. I sang till all the immortal watchers were glistening in the midnight sky and I understood when I felt the first of Frau's tears seep through my clothing . . . Frau just needed someone to help him grieve.

Death is a shadow that will never be burned by the sun; it creeps in our minds, whispering its malice and horror. If death touches you, calls you, looks at you, as I've said before . . . a veil of pure darkness will cover your eyes. The curse that comes will affect all those you loved and cared for; you see we all need to help and comfort each other when death strikes, fore if we don't . . . the curse that is brought with deaths calling . . . will affect us all.

Re-write copyrighted to: **Maeve Victoria Yeo**


End file.
